


Defiling Sleeping Beauty

by retrogal



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Bukkake, Dry Humping, F/M, Large Breasts, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Toma is messed up, Toma's route which is a warning on it's own lol, Yandere Shit, implied drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: All he ever wanted was to be the perfect prince to his princess, his sleeping beauty.





	Defiling Sleeping Beauty

Toma closed his laptop and rubbed his dry eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had turned his attention to the clock that day, but with one look towards the window, he could tell by the darkness outside that it had to be really, really late. 

His gaze wandered towards the spot in front of the TV where you had fallen asleep ever since he fed you breakfast in the morning. Placing his reading glasses away, Toma stood up from his chair, walking over to where you were sleeping so soundly. A thick blanket covered you, it was a little too big, making you seem especially small and defenseless. 

An overflowing feeling of love squeezed his heart. It flooded his entire being by just looking at your adorable sleeping face. The way your lashes quivered as you slept and dreamed away your worries. God, if only he could keep you looking this way forever, he could simply sit back and feast upon your eternal, perfect form, safe from harm, away from anyone's eyes but his own...ah, he loved you so much, so much, so much. Oh but it pained him just as much, having to keep you in that pill induced, deep slumber all the time. You were a creature of light, made to be walking under the sun and dancing among the flowers that were just as beautiful as you. Keeping you locked away was a sin he was guilty of, he would never claim innocence for his acts. But he couldn't escape this burden either, because he was doing it for you, and only you. He had to damn himself to save you, and he would do it as many times as necessary.

Even if he missed hearing your voice through the day, seeing your smile, that look in your eyes that made his heart soar...if only he could be sure that you were safe otherwise. But, he knew that you were not, and if he were to allow you to walk around freely, then you would leave him, walk out of the door into the danger of those that were out for you, and away from him. The thought alone could make his stomach drop instantly, an ugly darkness inside him thirsting for the blood of anyone who'd lay his hands on you.

But, that would make you sad.

You were better like this, perfect, just right. Like a sleeping beauty, sleeping away the hours until Toma could make sure that he had to power to keep you safe from anyone, and anything. Didn't you used to compare him to the charming prince when you were kids? Well, now Toma could be your prince, protecting you, his beloved princess.

Right now, you seemed content sleeping right where you were, but he didn't want to have you sleeping on the floor any more than you had already been doing, definitely not willing to take the risk of you getting sick or any other complications, so he was going to get you to bed. It was fine, with the pills he slipped in your breakfast, you wouldn't be waking up for another handful of hours at most, even if he moved you around. 

Toma pulled away the blanket that covered you. He froze. 

Perhaps it had been because you had moved so much during your sleep, but the buttons of your pajama top had snapped open. He could see the generous cleavage of your breasts, the fabric of the blouse barely stretching enough to conceal them as your chest heaved up and down with the rhythm of your breathing.

Toma stepped back, eyes trying to look anywhere else, the clumsiness of his freak-out caused him to trip over his own feet. He fell onto the ground with a loud thud that, of course, didn't wake you up. The pain only distracted him for a moment. He covered his mouth with his hand, as if muffling a silent scream. In a second, his eyes were already glued on the exposed, flushed skin of your breasts. 

That ugly, disgusting, rotten darkness inside of him had turned into fire, his body was enveloped by scorching heat, the core of this heat pooling at his abdomen while his blood rushed to his loins. In a matter of seconds, Toma's cock was hard, bulging against the tightness of his pants. No, no, no!! The panic arose and he felt like throwing up, disgusted by the reaction of his own body. He wasn't supposed to see you this way, tainting your purity with his own perverted thoughts. The lust that he was so desperately trying to lock away, keeping from ever surfacing, was now becoming loose. Toma had to get away from you, cool down, anything but remain in the same room as you until he had put himself back together. 

As if on purpose, however, you shifted around in your sleep, right in that very moment, causing the fabric still covering your breasts to slip, so Toma had then a full view of your pert, rosy nipples poking out. 

Something inside of him shattered, or rather, the already broken pieces that made him finally had taken on their own shape. The light in his eyes died out, the dark pools of his dilated pupils stared at your sleeping form for what to him, felt like an eternity. In reality, it had been only a second. 

Toma had immediately crawled above you, pressing his hips down against yours, grinding his erection against your clothed pussy. A loud, pathetic moan bubbled from his throat. The friction felt so good, he did it again, and again, and again, desperately trying to relieve the lust eating at him from the inside.

Knowing that just a few layers of clothing was what was keeping him from entering you, breaching you, taking you, claiming you...it was a delicious, thrilling torture that pushed him deeper into madness. 

Another moan, but this one was not his own. It was yours. Panicked, he looked down at you only to see that you were still sleeping. Of course you were. But his relief died as soon as you softly moaned again. That sound, one he had only heard in his most shameful dreams, it went straight to his cock that ached for you. Ah, even the look your adorable face was too much, as if you could feel his lust even in your dreams. Why, why, why? Why were you doing this to him?! He had tried his hardest to be perfect for you, protecting you, keeping you safe, pure, happy. So why would you do this, tempting the monster in him to touch you like this?! Did you want him to defile you? Maybe he should do just that.

Toma ripped your shirt open, the remaining buttons snapping as he tore the fabric away, letting your heavy breasts bounce bare for him. Burying his face in between the valley of your breasts, Toma ran his tongue along the path of your chest, leaving a trail of drool dribbling down your skin, before his mouth latched to one of those rosy, puffy nipples of yours. He sucked vigorously, hungry, rolling the hard bud with his tongue and scrapping the tender skin with his teeth. One of his hands seized your other mound, fingers sinking in the pillowy softness of the flesh as he kneaded it with his calloused hands, groping you as you squirmed underneath him in your sleep, little sighs and moans still spilling through your lips.

Your lips. 

Toma's mouth left your now swollen nipple with a pop, your breast now covered in saliva too, to land a sloppy kiss on your lips. One that, of course, you couldn't possibly reciprocate in your sleeping state. But that didn't deter him, he pressed his lips over and over against yours, slipping his tongue into the cavity of your mouth, he moaned and whined loudly, tasting the panacea that he had so desperately craved all his life. He couldn't stop. The lust he had built up for so long was possessing him. After kissing you for a little longer, Toma couldn't stand the painful ache of his cock, still confined inside his pants. Pulling away for a moment, Toma straightened up to fumble with his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers to his thighs. His freed cock stood erect, his tip weeping with precum that had smeared all over the head. 

Toma straddled you, positioning himself just above your chest, and his cock right between the valley of your tits. He used your chest already covered in spit to lubricate his length, before he used his hands to push your breasts together around him, the softness of the flesh snuggly enveloping his cock in the warmth of your velvety skin. He moaned again, low and ragged. Toma started thrusting relentlessly into your cleavage, squeezing your mounds around his shaft, massaging his length as he fucked your tits so hard your sleeping body was rocking with the force of his thrusts. 

The glands of his raw cock poked out of your cleavage with every snap of his hips, and he angled himself so the tip would grace your lips every time he thrusted, it was as though you were kissing his cock. It felt so good, so good, so good!! His balls were brushing against your ribcage with every thrust. The pleasure of using your body was everything the most ugly parts of him had ever wanted.

Toma knew that, by reaching his peak, he had given himself completely to his depravity. He came with a groan that almost sounded like the snarl of a beast, his warm, thick cum sprayed all over your breasts, chest and even your sleeping face was painted white with his seed. 

The high of his orgasm left him dizzy, he slouched above you, using his hands to keep himself from falling on top of you. 

The bliss was ephemeral, soon the reality of what he had done fell heavy on his shoulders. Toma looked you over, the sight of you covered in his semen while sleeping still so innocently. The contrast of that image made his heart drop, but at the same time, aroused him again. It disgusted him.

He had defiled you indeed. When he was supposed to protect you, Toma had used you for his own selfish perversion.

He was not your prince, never was, and never would be...he should've known that. He was a monster. 

Toma silently cleaned you up, fixed your clothes and took you to bed. He tucked you in, kissing your forehead. If only things could be different...but they were not.

He returned to his laptop, going back to his work, hoping his efforts would help stop the people that had been threatening your life.

He was a monster. But he'd still keep you safe, no matter what. His dear sleeping beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for a yandere character before, even though I like them! So after some convincing I decided to try at it.
> 
> I picked Toma because I played this game long time ago and I enjoyed his wacky route so much, and the cage of love memes lmao, gdi Toma


End file.
